


Collection of Deltarune Oneshots

by ahshli



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahshli/pseuds/ahshli
Summary: In this collection of short pieces, we delve into the personal lives of the characters we have come to love in the spinoff of Undertale, Deltarune. Ranging from backstories to what happens after the events of the game, this will cover all sorts of monsters and adventures! (still updating!)





	1. Snowy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> *i would love to update this weekly until i run out of content. enjoy!

Frosted glass is the perfect canvas. The two swirl their fingers around, the snowy background through the window just barely visible from the snow crystals that stick to the glass. They laugh to themselves as the younger one draws a caricature of himself, striking perfect resemblance. 

“Draw me with wings and… a huge sword!” Asriel lights up, his younger brother smiling as he nods, starting to doodle his vision. The window is streaked with a cartoon version of his older brother, decked with stars and blasts. Asriel smiles at Kris, then turns to write: ABSOLUTE GOD OF HYPERDEATH!!!!

“That’s kinda lame,” Kris pokes fun, Asriel glaring. “It’s cool, that’s what it is!” Kris stares out the window, his bangs growing to touch his eyelashes. He should probably get them cut, Asriel thought, making note to take him to the barbershop before he heads to college. Asriel has been trying as hard as he can to spend all of his free time with his little brother, who had always been an outcast in everyone’s eyes. Being the talented kid in the town guarantees a lot of friends, who all whisper when they think he isn’t listening, all about his human brother in the land of monsters. It’s… not great to know all about the rumors when Kris tries to live his best life and be himself. Once he goes to university… Kris is all alone. 

Kris looks up at him and meets Asriel’s worried gaze, which he replaces quickly with a smile.

“Hurry up and drink your hot chocolate, dude, Bratty’s coming.” Kris hurriedly nods, remembering his brother’s tale of how their neighbor pressured to give her his first kiss, downing the warm drink. It had been cooling as the two drew. They get up and walk out, a chorus of goodbyes chiming in as Bratty stares defeated in their direction. Kris looks up to his brother, a soft smile spreading on his face. Asriel looks down and makes a face. Kris laughs.

“Thanks for the hot chocolate.”


	2. bpants x azzy 4ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgerpants has something to say to the town's golden boy, Asriel Dreemurr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bpants just seemed so excited for "azzy" to come back from college. he's gotta be like, in love or something, right?

He awaits nervously by the entrance of the school. Having dropped out last semester of his senior year at high school, sure, that well upped his anxiety on stepping anywhere near the block of this place. He gulps, a perfect caricature of a monster terrified. He wanted to make it big as an actor, so big that everyone would remember his name, not the one he unwillingly got during a… let’s put it simply: a burger botch. That plan is on hold, he tells himself, of course, obviously he is going to reach fame, he just… needs the funds. So that brought him to an awful job, baking pizzas and holding signs to attract his former classmates into making fun of him.

What brought him in front of this source of malice, the high school that he blamed for grossly misinforming him that he somehow needed education to become an actor, the very area where the burger both occurred? There had been only one person that kept Burgerpants holding on, staying headstrong, continuing his charade of happiness at his job. He comes in every Friday after school and orders a slice of pizza for him and his little brother, and they… just sit by the window and laugh. At what, he wants to know, he wants to laugh with them too, he wants to sit by him and maybe even seductively feed him pizza… Burgerpants shakes his head, fur pointing up with his emotional goosebumps. He just really likes Asriel Dreemurr, someone who gives a smile and a wave to him as he and his brother walk into the pizza parlor, sometimes even stopping to converse something witty to get his heart pounding. Thank god for the large suit, otherwise Asriel would witness his awkward expression and shaking paws. 

Alright, that brings us to a dilemma, as Asriel has never necessarily seen Burgerpants, out of costume. The gigantic ICE-E appearance had hidden Asriel from… actually seeing who’s inside the suit. But, finally, after months of watching him go in and out, he had finally mustered enough courage to wait outside the town’s high school, reveal himself as the dashing man behind the mask, and have Asriel swoon into his arms. Of course, this is how it played out in Burgerpants’ fantasies. Surely, it’ll be the same in real life.

The school bell rings harshly, breaking Burgerpants out of his reverie. He clenches his fists into a “go-time or no-time” stance, eyebrows furrowing, determination lacing his face. He watches students shuffle out of the only entrance, waiting for the notable white fur and budding horns. As fate has predestined, Asriel walks out last, alone, a neutral expression atop his face and a backpack full of books. He holds onto a few notebooks as well, his occupation in his thoughts causing a few papers to start to slip out. One is caught in the wind, startling him out of his thoughts. Burgerpants takes action and snags it from midair, impressed with himself. He smiles at Asriel, who looks up to him thankfully, taking the paper back.

“Hi.”

Asriel gives a confused glance at the monster, narrowing his eyes, trying to identify who this person is. Burgerpants stares.

“Sorry, I have to-“

“I’m the Pezza guy. The one in the costume. The name’s Burgerpants. I mea-“

“Oh, the ICE-E guy? My brother loves you!” Asriel beams, talking about how every time Kris sees Burgerpants in costume, they laugh at how absurd the whole getup is. “He never smiles. It’s a miracle.” Burgerpants looks down, almost dejectedly, to which Asriel immediately responds, noting his reaction. “You make him happy, which definitely makes me happy. Meaning, I owe you some pizza. Tomorrow evening?”

“Oh god, anything but pizza.”


End file.
